Pets
Pets are an important aspect to all growing children, or dolls! Each Lalaloopsy girl or boy has a pet just for themself to play with, feed, groom, and give plenty of affection! A pet reflects on each owners personality, career, and even specialty. On this page is a list of each pet. But for information reguarding said pet please see the owners page. Keep in mind that if you wish to display the pet with the Lalaloopsy, very few of them are not stable. And also, the minis also have pets but they may be easy to lose. So please take good care of them so that you do not lose that special pet. List of pets Normal Pet Species *Alice in Lalaloopsyland has a Pink Cat *Candy Broomsticks has a Black Cat *Cinder Slippers has a Girl Mouse *Crumbs Sugar Cookie has a Mouse *Ember Flicker Flame has a Dalmatian *Harmony B. Sharp has an Orange Cat *Jewel Sparkles has a Persian Cat (normally called Kitty) *Misty Mysterious has a Rabbit/Bunny *Peppy Pom Poms has a Dog *Prince Handsome has a Boy Mouse *Scoops Waffle Cone has a Mulicolored Cat *Sprinkle Spice Cookie has a cookie Mouse *Sprouts Sunshine has a Pink Bunny *Suzette La Sweet has a Poodle *Trinket Sparkles has a Kitten *Wacky Hatter has a White Rabbit *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn has a Dog Insects *Blossom Flowerpot has a Butterfly *Bun Bun Sticky Icing has a Cinnamon Bun Snail *Pix E. Flutters has a Firefly *Specs Reads-a-Lot has a Bookworm *Tuffet Miss Muffet has a Spider *Twinkle 'N Flutter has a Firefly *Twist E. Twirls has a licorice Butterfly Birds *Bea Spells-a-Lot has an Owl *Cherry Crisp Crust has a Crow *Cotton Hoppalong has a Chick *Dot Starlight has a Bird *Patch Treasurechest has a Parrot *Sunny Side Up has a Chick *Swirly Figure Eight has a pink Penguin *Tippy Tumblelina has a Swan Unique/Special *Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop has a bubble gum Bear *Charlotte Charades has in Invisble Pet *Coral Sea Shells has a Puffer Fish *Curls N Locks has the three Bears *Feather Tell-a-Tale has Totem Pole Bears *Holly Sleighbells has a Reindeer *Lady Stillwaiting has an Unicorn *Little Bah Peep has two Sheep *Mango Tiki Wiki has a Pineapple Bird *Matey Anchors has a Crab *Pete R. Canfly has a Crocodile *Prairie Dusty Trails has a Cactus *Sahara Mirage has a Camel *Scarlet Riding Hood has a Wolf *Sir Battlescarred has a Dragon *Spot Splatter Splash has a red Zebra *Snowy Fairest has a Squirrel *Bundles Snuggle Stuff has a Yarn Bear *Squirt Lil Top has a Peanut *Sugar Fruit Drops has a gumdrop Mouse *Toasty Sweet Fluff has a marshmallow Bunny *Toffee Cocoa Cuddles has a Chocolate Dog (with a small bite in the ear) *Tricky Mysterious has a carrot Bunny *Trouble Dusty Trails has a pink Riding Pony Other *Ace Fender Bender has a Monkey *Berry Jars 'N Jam has a Cow *Forest Evergreen has a Beaver *Jelly Wiggle Jiggle has a Turtle *Marina Anchors has a Whale *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff has a Polar Bear *Peanut Big Top has an Elephant *Pepper Pots 'n' Pans has a Piggy *Pillow Featherbed has a Sheep *Pita Mirage has a Snake *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises has a Bear *Scribbles Splash has a Giraffe *Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises has a Teddy *Blanket Featherbed has a Lamb *Kat Jungle Roar has a Lion *Whiskers Lion's Roar has a Lion Cub *Ivory Ice Crystals has a Fuzzy Polar Bear Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Characters